The Prince of Fire
by Madame-DeathScythe
Summary: AU. The majority of the Water Tribe has been enslaved by the Fire Nation, and Prince Zuko will soon learn that everything he thought he knew was a lie. Based on the movie "The Prince of Egypt" minus the religious part. Zutara, possible other pairings.
1. Prologue

**Hello readers! Well, this is my first Avatar fic, so...yeah. It's pretty AU, based on the movie "The Prince of Egypt" because it's my favorite movie of all time and I was watching it the other day and I just got this idea. I'm not really sure how I feel about it, so here's the prologue, and...well, tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AtLA (if I did, Zutara would be canon) or the movie "The Prince of Egypt" which I don't know if I have to mention but I'm going to anyway because this fic is based on it. I only own the idea to mash them together into, well, this.**

Prologue

As I stand here, I cannot believe what I am about to do. I cannot trust Fire Nation royalty. My people have suffered enough under their rule. We have been enslaved, tortured, some even killed. We have been forced to do the Fire Lord's bidding for two generations. We were simply at war with Sozin. His son, Auzlon, captured and enslaved the majority of us, although a select few managed to remain free. Many are captured each day.

They have done everything they can to cause us pain and now they do this. Fire Lord Ozai, the barbarian, has ordered that all newborn sons of the Water Tribe people be killed, and all because of a worthless prophecy declaring that a boy of Water Tribe ancestry would end his unborn child's rule sixteen years from now. Most newborn boys will be killed, but I, unlike other women, will not let Ozai take my child's life. This is war, and I will not rest until we have won.

My name is Kohana. I am twenty nine years old. I am a slave from the Southern Water Tribe. A Fire Nation soldier took advantage of me, leaving me the mother of an infant boy. He is only weeks old now. I refuse to let Ozai murder my son all because of his pride and cowardice. So I have come up with a plan. The Fire Lord is merciless, yes. But his wife, Fire Lady Ursa, is gentle and kind. She is royalty, so she would most likely not think to free my people, and she has no power over the Fire Nation and especially not over her husband, so she cannot stop this massacre from happening. But she would at least take an abandoned child into her care.

I stand in front of the palace in the dead of night, my son cradled in my arms. This is it. My last moments with my nameless child. I look down at him with tears in my eyes. He has the dark hair, gold eyes, and pale skin of the Fire Nation people. At first, I found it as an unsettling reminder of who his father is, but now I am grateful for it. He will be more likely to survive if he appears to be from the Fire Nation. I hope against hope that he will be a firebender or not a bender at all. Anything but a waterbender.

I kiss my son's forehead one last time before I place the basket on the ground before me and gently lower him into it. I cannot trust Ozai, and because of that my action feels foolish. But at least this way my son can live, for the Fire Lord, as cruel as he is, will not kill a child he thinks to be a Fire Nation native, and surely he would not kill his own son. Reluctantly, I knock on the door to the palace and sprint away.

As I hide within the shadows, I am surprised to see the Fire Lady herself come to the door. _"Odd,"_ I think. _"Why would Fire Lady Ursa be awake at this hour?"_ She looks around, a confused glint in her gold eyes. She glances downward and shock crosses her face when she sees him. The baby. _My_ baby. She looks back and forth once more, but luckily does not see me. I watch silently as she smiles warmly down at him, picks him up, and cradles him in her arms just as I had been moments before. She picks up the basket with her free hand, goes back inside, and shuts the door behind her.

I let out a sigh of relief, tears spilling down my face. My son is safe.

**Okay, what do you guys think? As I said, it's very AU, in more ways than one. One way being that Zuko was actually adopted by Ozai and Ursa and is really the son of a woman from the Water Tribe...yeah, very AU. Anyway, I'd love to hear what you think! Thanks!**


	2. Prince Zuko

**Hello again! Well, this is chapter one. There's not much to explain except for one thing. I'm using some of the songs from the movie "The Prince of Egypt" in the fic, but it's not a songfic. You'll understand when you get to that part. The one used in this chapter is "The Plagues" which I've also heard called "Let My People Go" performed by Ralph Fiennes and Amick Bryan. Okay, that's pretty much all! Enjoy chapter one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AtLA or Prince of Egypt or the song "The Plagues." I just own the fic itself.**

Chapter 1: Prince Zuko

"I am very disappointed in the two of you."

Prince Zuko and his younger sister Princess Azula hung their heads in shame (well, fake shame in her case) as their father glared down at them. "I'm sorry, father. Please, don't blame Azula. It was my fault." Ozai eyed his children impatiently. He sighed, exasperated. "Zuko, you can't keep up this foolishness. One day, you'll take my place as Fire Lord. You will have responsibility to your nation. These silly pranks have to stop. Do you understand?" "Yes, sir." "Good. Now, go apologize to Li and Lo for dumping water on their heads."

Ozai shooed his children away, and they left obediently. Once they were out of earshot, Zuko turned to his sister. "That is the last time I cover for you." Azula smirked. "You never had to, you know. I can take care of myself and I never asked for your help. You just started doing it one day. And now I'm used to it. So now you do have to." He scowled, annoyed.

Azula left for her room, but Zuko wandered the palace, thinking. His father was right. He had responsibilities, or at least he would when he took his father's place, and he couldn't keep acting like a child. Of course, all of the childish activities he took part in were Azula's idea, but he had given in to joining her on multiple occasions, including this one. And he wasn't sure why, but he always took the rap for her. It was all so stupid.

Eventually, he found himself outside the palace walls. How he got there, he wasn't completely sure, but he didn't particularly care. He stood outside the palace, watching the Water Tribe Slaves. His father refused to tell him what they were building now. The young prince couldn't help but wonder. The slaves worked harder than anyone he'd ever seen in his life. Fire Nation soldiers stood watch, whipping some, shouting orders at others. Some were even physically abusing the slaves. They weren't supposed to use firebending, seeing as they could risk killing one, which left them with one less pair of hands, but many disregarded the rule. Zuko's face contorted into a frown. _"Mother would be ashamed."_ He thought.

_"Mother."_ The face of said woman flashed across his mind. She had left years ago; who knows where she'd gone, or if she was even still alive. Part of him resented her for leaving. She abandoned them. Abandoned _him._ Of course, he still had his father, but Ozai wasn't exactly proud of his son. Zuko was a disappointment to the Fire Lord. Why, the prince would never know, seeing as he was to be Ozai's successor one day and had long ago promised to keep everything the way it was. Zuko was even loyal to Ozai after the Agni Kai that had left a scar on his face. He would never understand what made him such a disappointment to his father, although he suspected Azula's antics had something to do with it.

Ursa had left right after Lu Ten died. Zuko couldn't help but think there was a connection between the two events, however distant it may be. Just like how he felt about the slaves. Somehow, he felt that he had some sort of relation to the Water Tribe. He couldn't put his finger on it, but for some reason, he didn't like seeing them being hurt the way they always were.

He brushed the thought from his mind. Preposterous. The prince of the Fire Nation having a relation to the Water Tribe slaves? Impossible.

Yet he still couldn't shake the feeling that they should be important to him.

Zuko and Azula dated down the hallway, frantically searching for the right room (seeing as they both forgot) as a couple of palace servants followed them, attempting to make them look more presentable. "Dad is going to kill us!" Zuko shouted. The two were supposed to be present at Zuko's sixteenth birthday party, but had managed to make themselves late. Again.

"Us? He's going to kill _you!_ He'll be furious that his guest of honor or whatever is late!" "Okay, whatever! Point is, someone's dead!" Just as he said it, Zuko opened the door to the room where the party was held. Everyone inside went silent for a moment, and then burst into applause and cheers. Zuko suddenly felt the need to hide. He beckoned his sister over and they entered the room together, taking their places next to their father. "Where have you been?" Ozai hissed so that no one but his children could hear. "We got caught in a…situation. It won't happen again." Was all Zuko could think to say. Really, Azula had pestered him into pranking Li and Lo again, but he didn't feel like mentioning it.

"Zuko!"

A rare smile crossed Zuko's face at the sight of his uncle. "Uncle!" The older man embraced his nephew in a bone-crushing hug. "I thought you were in Ba Sing Se!" "I was." Iroh gave a barely noticeable nod. "But I couldn't miss my nephew's sixteenth birthday, could I?" "I'm glad you're here, Uncle." Zuko replied. He saw his uncle exchange a look with his father, one that was partially smug and partially excited. Iroh turned to face the main entrance of the room. "Bring her in!"

The large door crashed open and in walked two guards dragging in an ostrich horse. _"But an ostrich horse can't scream like that. That's definitely a human sound…"_ Zuko thought. He examined the animal, slightly shocked when he saw her. A girl, looking to be about a year or so younger than him, was tied to the ostrich horse's saddle by her wrists. He assumed they had intended for her to ride it, but she had refused. She struggled against it, tugging at the ropes binding her wrists, refusing to walk alongside the large animal, but was eventually dragged forward. She looked angry, almost vicious. And her murderous glare was directed right at Zuko.

He tried not to make eye contact, but he did study her, he hoped inconspicuously. Her blue eyes gave her away as a Water Tribe girl, as did her long chestnut hair and dark skin tone. Zuko briefly wondered if she was a slave, but that thought was quickly replaced with why she was there in the first place.

"This young lady will be our entertainment for the night. Rumor has it her singing voice is phenomenal." Iroh said. "Where did she come from? I've never seen her…" Zuko kept staring at the girl, unsure what was going on. Did he actually…feel sorry for the girl tied to the ostrich horse? He had expected his uncle to answer him, but instead the girl shouted furiously "I'm not one of your slaves! I am one of the few free Water Tribe people. Or, at least, I was, until this…this…" She hesitated, searching for the right word until she finally found her voice again. "This _filthy scumbag_ kidnapped me!"

Zuko glanced at his uncle, almost disgusted with what he heard for a reason he didn't understand. Why did he hate the way the Water Tribe people were treated so much? "You _kidnapped_ her?" He asked incredulously. "Well, I wouldn't call it-" "YOU TOOK ME FROM MY HOME BY FORCE! THAT'S KIDNAPPING!" The girl roared. She was then pushed to the ground by one of the guards. Zuko winced as she hit the ground.

They untied her and forced her to the front of the room. "Sing, peasant." Ozai ordered. She did nothing, and Azula laughed cruelly. "I guess your voice isn't as great as they say, Water Tribe filth." She taunted. The crowd gasped in unison as the Water Tribe girl spat into Azula's face. "Oh, you did _not _just do that, you little-" Iroh held back his niece. "Now, Azula. Control yourself." Azula sat begrudgingly back down, glaring daggers at the Water Tribe girl. "You want me to sing?" The girl's lips curled into an almost evil smile. "I'll sing."

"_Since you refuse to free my people_

_All through the land of Fire_

_I send a pestilence and plague_

_Into your house, into your bed_

_Into your streams, into your streets_

_Into your drink, into your bread_

_Upon your cattle, on your sheep_

_Upon your oxen in your field_

_Into your dreams, into your sleep_

_Until you break, until you yield_

_I send the swarm, I send the hoard_

_Thus saith the Lord!"_

It was true; her voice was mesmerizing. But her words…they were frightening. It wasn't as if she could do any of those things unless she caught a plague herself and spread it throughout the Fire Nation, but the hate the words held were enough. Zuko knew people hated the Fire Nation. But he did not know that people would go so far as to wish such a fate upon them.

Time seemed to stand still as the entirety of the room stared at her in shock. "Was that a threat, peasant?" Ozai seethed. In response, the girl only hardened her glare. "Arrest her!" The guards charged at her on Ozai's command. They bound her wrists once again and began dragging her out the door. As they did so, she half-shouted, half-sang a few more unsettling verses as if in protest or, more likely, a final threat:

"_I send the thunder from the sky_

_I send the fire raining down_

_I send a hail of burning ice_

_On every field, on every town_

_I send the locusts on a wind_

_Such as the world has never seen_

_On every leaf, on every stalk_

_Until there's nothing left of green_

_I send my scourge, I send my sword_

_Thus saith the Lord!"_

That was the last they heard of her voice as the doors slammed shut.

**Okay, so what do you guys think? I'd love to hear from you! And by the way, the Water Tribe girl was NOT a random character I made up, and if you can't guess who she is, I don't know what this fandom is going to do with you. Seriously. Anyway, she becomes very important later on so don't forget about her!**


	3. Escape

**Chapter 2! Finally! Sorry it took a while...I wrote it way ahead of time, but I don't know why I didn't update. I have no excuse lol.**

**This chapter is fairly short. Standard disclaimer applies.**

Chapter 2: Escape

The rest of the party was not enjoyable in the least. Zuko attempted to start conversations with his sister's friend, Mai, with his Uncle, or even with Azula herself, but he couldn't. He couldn't do anything without his thoughts reverting back to the kidnapped Water Tribe girl. She had seemed so…hurt. Beneath all the rage and loathing she displayed, he sensed pain. The Fire Nation had done something to her, taken something away from her, damaged her in some way that could only be repaired by revenge, and even that wouldn't heal the wound; it would only make them even. He could see it in her eyes, and he understood the feeling. When his mother had left, Zuko had felt the same. In his mind, whoever had been the cause of his mother leaving should get the same treatment.

Zuko could see in the girl's eyes that although she came off strong and defiant, she was wounded. Broken beyond repair. He knew the look she wore; he'd seen it in his own eyes countless times.

Of course, that wasn't the only thing bothering him. The words to her song echoed in his mind. She made it clear that she hated his nation with a burning passion and would not rest until they had suffered as she had. Zuko was loyal to the Fire Nation, of course, but he knew she had every right to hate him and everyone else supporting Ozai. They had made her people suffer; tortured them, threatened them, treated them like animals, even killed many without batting an eyelash. Part of him knew that everything his nation had done was wrong, and that they had to be stopped, but he forced that part of him to keep quiet. He couldn't risk being on Ozai's bad side. He'd done it once before, and had the scar to show for it.

The girl herself was also gnawing at his thoughts. Although she acted as if she was raised by a pack of wolves, what with how rude she was, he had to admire her bravery. After all, she _did_ spit in Azula's face. Yes, she was unbelievably rude and obviously stupid if she thought she could say those things to Ozai's face and live to tell the tale, she had stood up for her beliefs and risked her life doing so. Disrespectful or not, that was not something he could bring himself to look down upon.

But where had they taken her, he wondered? Were they going to kill her? Hopefully not; it would only cause more trouble than a Water Tribe peasant was worth. Would they imprison her, maybe? Enslave her like they had so many others? Despite his title, Zuko had no way of knowing, and curiosity always got the better of him.

Which is why he decided to find out.

The palace appeared empty as Zuko wandered its halls. It was eerily silent, but having grown up in the palace, he was unfazed. He was headed to the small cell-like room where Water Tribe prisoners were usually kept before being sent to a proper prison. It was usually to be questioned about what their intentions were, if they had any partners in crime, so to speak, and so on, but occasionally, it was because Ozai or Azula was either bored or had a personal issue with the particular prisoner. This time around, Zuko assumed it was the latter.

When he turned the corner, Zuko wasn't sure whether he should laugh at the sight or be angry at the apparently missing prisoner. The door to the dark, empty room was left wide open and in front of it laid two unconscious guards. The Prince briefly wondered how she had gotten out. He assumed waterbending, but then again, where would she get the water from? He shrugged it off and continued his search through the palace. He soon found himself outside, standing in the very spot he had that morning after taking the blame for his sister's foolish games. Three guards wandered around the entrance but ignored him as he stood completely still, unsure why he was there.

The gates were still open, as some guests had barely left and others had yet to do so. Zuko paid no mind to it until he spotted a shadow near them. He wasn't sure how to react to the sight of the escaping Water Tribe girl. She was inching her way toward the open gates when she saw him as well. She froze, still somewhat hidden by shadows, and apprehensive blue eyes locked on shocked gold ones. They held each other's gaze for one fleeting moment before he felt more than heard himself shout "guards!"

The three guards immediately stood at attention, waiting for their Prince to give them orders. He debated over whether or not he should let her escape or tell the guards. Then, before he was even aware of reaching a decision, he spoke.

"Princess Azula wants to see you."

The guards took off inside the palace as he stood rooted to the spot. He had shocked even himself with his words. Where did that come from? When did he even decide to say that instead of 'the prisoner is escaping' or something of that nature? He didn't know what came over him. Without thinking about it, he looked in the direction of the girl. He gave her no sign of acknowledgement except that he deliberately turned his gaze in the opposite direction just before she ran off.

**Okay, end chapter 2. As I said, it's shorter. Not much dialogue, sorry. the next chapter is where it gets _really_ AU. I'm sure you all remember Jet and Yue (and if you don't, I don't know what to tell you)? Well, they're important. I've tweaked their characters a little for reasons, but i can't tell you how. Stay tuned for chapter 3!**


	4. Ask the Man That You Call Father

**Hello again! So I'm updating two days in a row, sort of to make up for the fact that I was going to update regularly and I didn't and I know that's always annoying when people don't update but I'll update regularly now, I promise! Standrd disclaimer applies and here's chapter 3!**

Chapter 3: "Ask the Man That You Call Father"

After that night, Zuko constantly pondered his actions. Why had he let the girl escape? She was the enemy. She hated the Fire Nation and he was loyal to it. He was supposed to hate her in turn, right? He thought so, yet he didn't hate her. To his own dismay, he actually respected her. She may have been the enemy, but she had guts. As much as he wanted to and knew he was supposed to, he somehow found it impossible to look down upon her or any of the Water Tribe slaves.

About three nights following the confusing incident, Zuko found himself wandering the path he assumed she'd taken as an escape route. He wasn't sure what made him go that way, but he went anyway. As he traveled further along the path, he came upon a place where he knew he was not welcome: the tiny piece of land on which the shabby homes belonging to the Water Tribe slaves were built. He stopped dead, knowing he should not keep going. Yet, he was drawn to the place, as though something important awaited him there. So, his feet kept moving.

To his surprise, none of the slaves showed any sign of disrespect the way the girl had. Instead, men avoided his gaze, women hid their faces behind veils of long hair, children peeked out from behind their mothers. They were afraid of him. He should have known. Most slaves feared the Fire Nation. It wasn't hard to tell; if they weren't afraid they would have tried to escape by now. Some supposedly had tried and were killed in the process. No one really knew if it was true or just something made up by the Fire Lord to keep the slaves in line, but no one risked it, either.

"Jet! Jet, he's here! I told you he'd come, Jet, I told you!"

Zuko wheeled around at the sound of a young woman's voice. A teenage girl with the Water Tribe's trademark blue eyes and unusual pure white hair dashed toward him, dragging a boy who looked a little older than her by the wrist. She stopped a foot or so in front of the prince, her eyes dancing with something akin to elation. "I knew you'd come!" She whispered excitedly. He quirked an eyebrow. "Do I know you?" "No, but we know you." She replied, bursting with excitement. He narrowed his eyes. Why would a slave girl care at all about the Fire Lord's son? Shouldn't she hate him? He nodded, still confused. "May I ask your name?" Her face lit up. "Yue! My name is Yue, and this is my older brother, Jet." She gestured to the boy behind her, who remained silent, glaring at the prince. "I knew you'd come, I just knew! Jet and out mom didn't believe me, but I knew it'd happen someday! And now here you are! You came back to us!"

Zuko was taken aback by the statement. "What do you mean came back to you?" He asked. How could he "come back" to someone he'd never even met? Her face fell. "You…no one told you?" He shook his head, although he had no idea what she was talking about. "I should have known." She sighed. "Fire Lord Ozai and his wife Ursa are not your real parents." Suddenly, anger flooded Zuko's mind. How could she say such a thing? And how could she be so calm about it? He glared down at the girl before him. "That's insane!"

"It is _not _insane!" She stared up at him, daring him to challenge her, and he narrowed his eyes, enraged by her attitude. "Yue-" Her brother put his hand on her shoulder, about to say something, but she pushed him away. "It's true! You are not the son of Ozai and Ursa!" Yue shouted as Jet continued in his futile attempt to calm her. "Azula isn't your sister, either! _I am!" _ They were silent for a moment, her staring up at him, begging him to believe her, while he stood stock still, not falling for her act in the slightest. He was about to shout back when she continued. "Our mother, Kohana, she gave you up so that you could live! You are our brother!" "What do you mean so that I could live?" He demanded indignantly. He stumbled back when she got in his face and shouted at the top of her lungs.

"ASK THE MAN THAT YOU CALL FATHER!"

Zuko was about to explode when Jet stepped forward and pushed his sister behind him, as if using himself as a barrier between Yue and the angry prince before them, which, Zuko thought, was probably exactly what he was doing. "I'm sorry about my sister, Prince Zuko." He said. His voice was panicked, worried for his sister's well-being, but Zuko could also see the hate in the other boy's eyes. "She…uh…she has a…a mental illness! Yes! That's what it is, a mental illness. She's not right in the head, so she doesn't know what she's talking about." Yue protested, but he placed a hand over her mouth to silence her and began guiding her in the direction of their home. "Really, really sorry, your Highness. Please excuse my little sister, she means no harm." The words coming from Jet's mouth were polite, but Zuko could tell by his tone and overall demeanor that Jet was much like the Water Tribe girl in the way that he Fire Nation and everyone in it. Zuko also got the feeling that if he laid a hand on Yue, all hell would break loose if Jet had anything to say about it.

The prince stood still, listening. He could hear the two siblings in the distance. "Why won't he believe me?" Yue asked no one in particular. "It's the truth, something should just click! Doesn't something usually click when people learn the truth?" "He's Fire Nation, Yue." Jet replied in a brotherly yet bitter voice. "Or he thinks he is. Why would the Fire Nation Prince believe a couple of Water Tribe slaves? We don't mean anything to him. We never will. That's the way it is."

That was the last of the conversation he heard. But as he walked back in the direction he came, he thought about the two siblings. A part of him, however small, couldn't shake the feeling that he'd seen Yue's eyes before.

xXx

When he returned to the palace, Zuko meant to sleep, but couldn't close his eyes. He couldn't sleep that night or the next night or the next. Yue's voice kept replaying itself in his head.

"_Azula is not your sister! I am!"_

"_Our mother, Kohana, she gave you up so that you could live! You are our brother!"_

"_Ask the man that you call father!"_

He lingered on those words for days, secretly wondering. Was it true? Was Yue really his sister? Could that be why her eyes seemed familiar? Or had Jet been sincere when he said Yue "wasn't right in the head?" And what did she mean by "ask the man that you call father?" What would Ozai know about any of this? There was only one way to find out.

When his lack of sleep began to annoy him, Zuko made his decision. He didn't tell a soul, not even Uncle. He didn't feel like he could trust his family with this secret. It was only his to know. When the rest of the palace was sleeping peacefully, he put on the long black cloak he often wore when he didn't want to be caught and went to her. The one with all the answers.

Lady Mitsu.

He'd never gone to the seer before. He'd never felt like he had any reason to, but he knew what she could do. According to Uncle Iroh, she read people's futures accurately every day and rarely made mistakes. He always thought it was ridiculous, but she was the only person he could think to ask. After all, Uncle did say she read Ozai's future and exactly what she had predicted came true. Zuko entered the little building, careful not to make too much noise. He knew for a fact that she was open because she only worked at night. It worked perfectly for him. Luckily, there was no one else inside. He cleared his throat. "Hello?"

A red curtain to his left was pushed back and there she stood. She was younger than he'd expected, probably in her late twenties or early thirties. Although, rumor had it that she participated in witchcraft, so he assumed it was one of her spells or potions or whatever she used. Her black hair was curled and wild; she wore bright red lipstick and dark eye makeup. She was much flashier than most Fire Nation women, but then again, she was known to be eccentric in both personality and appearance. "Welcome." She said in a dreamy voice. "I am Lady Mitsu. What can I do for you?" He hesitated before he pulled back his hood and revealed himself. She didn't seem to be surprised. "Prince Zuko. I've been expecting you." She motioned for him to follow her behind the curtain and he did so. Behind it was a long hallway, which she led him down until they approached one of the many doors. He couldn't even think of what might be behind any of them.

Behind the door she opened was a small room with no furniture. It seemed odd, but so did she, so Zuko didn't question it. Instead, he sat on the floor where she told him to in front of a silver box. "Now," She said in her far-off voice. "What is it you wanted to see me about, Prince Zuko?" Zuko tensed slightly, unsure of how to word it. "Something…happened the other night and I…I don't know what to think of it. You're the only person I could think to ask. I can't ask my uncle; I don't know why, but I'm just not comfortable asking him. And my father? Forget it. I heard you had all the answers, so…" He trailed off, unable to think of what else to say. She simply nodded serenely. "I wouldn't say all the answers, but I do have a lot. What is your question?"

"Well…for the longest time, I've found myself…pitying the Water Tribe slaves. I never knew why, I just hated the way they were treated. I felt a sort of emotional attachment to them. Not too long ago, there was this girl from the Southern Water Tribe…she was kidnapped and was supposed to be imprisoned for threatening the Fire Nation, but I caught her escaping and I…" He sighed. "I let her go. I don't know why I did it. And then a few nights ago, I met these slaves, Yue and Jet. And Yue said that I was…she said that I was their brother. She told me that their mother-or my mother, I don't know!-had given me up so that I could live. She pretty much said that I was from the Water Tribe and adopted by my parents-or not my parents. I don't know!" He put his face in his hands, frustrated. Lady Mitsu did not seem to mind. "Go on." She said. He took a deep breath to regain his composure. I told her that was ridiculous and asked what she meant by 'so I could live' and she got mad-I don't blame her, I wasn't being very friendly,-and she told me 'ask the man that you call father.' But…I can't do that. He'll never tell me. So I'm asking you. Is there any way that you could explain it to me? Like, predict my future or something and tell me if it's tied to what Yue said?"

She nodded, her big gold eyes fixated on him. "I suppose it is time you know." He leaned forward. "Know what?" "Sixteen years ago, when you were an infant, Ozai came to me asking about the future of his nation. So I told him what I saw: a sixteen-year-old boy of water Tribe ancestry would free his people from slavery and end his unborn child's rule with the aid of a number of unknown allies. He asked when, I told him around sixteen years' time. I shouldn't have told him anything. I wouldn't have if I'd known what he would do."

Zuko was suddenly anxious. "What? What did he do?" Lady Mitsu's expression was no longer distant, but troubled. "Ozai…he ordered that all newborn sons of the water Tribe slaves be killed. And so it was done." Zuko's eyes widened. "My father…killed newborn babies? I knew he was a violent man, but I…never thought he'd go _that _far." Lady Mitsu nodded solemnly. "Now, the part about your past." Zuko nodded. "Can you do that? See the past, I mean?" "I have seen people's pasts before, yes. People with amnesia have come to me asking about their past, and sometimes people even ask about past lives. Give me your hands." He obeyed and she took his hands in her own, closing her eyes. He did the same, and a minute or so passed with the two of them sitting in silence. Just as he was about to ask what she was doing exactly, he heard a sharp intake of breath and his eyes snapped open. "What? What is it? Did you see something?" She simply stared with wide eyes for a second before shaking her head quickly as if exiting another dimension. "Prince Zuko…I believe I have just seen your past _and_ your future."

He raised an eyebrow. "Both? Is that even possible?" "I didn't think so until just now." She stared at him a moment and then began speaking as if she knew how anxiously he was awaiting her explanation. "Your mother is a Water Tribe woman named Kohana, and your father a Fire Nation soldier whose identity is unknown to her. When you were a baby, your mother abandoned you at the palace doorstep in hopes that Ursa would care for you rather than let Ozai kill you. Ursa did exactly that, and you looked enough like your father to pass as Fire Nation. Ozai decided that you were never to be told of where you really came from. He himself did not know you were from the Water Tribe, and neither did Ursa."

As she spoke, Zuko remembered something. "Kohana…that's the name! That's who Yue said her mother-or, my mother-was!" His voice dropped to a lower whisper than he thought was possible. "So she was telling the truth…" He looked up at the woman before him. "And what about the future part? What was that?" She seemed to sit up straighter before she replied.

"Prince Zuko…I believe that you were the one my prophecy spoke of sixteen years ago. You are supposed to free the Water Tribe people-your people-from slavery and overthrow Azula."

**Yes, I'm ending with a cliffhanger. I'm horrible. Anyway, here's some things I'd like to explain:**

**1: If you've seen the movie "Prince of Egypt," you'll know what I mean when I say that Yue and Jet are sort of like Mirium and Aaron from the movie. If you haven't, Mirium and Aaron are Moses's biological siblings who are teh first to tell him that he's not actually who he thinks he is. Just like Yue and Jet did here, so now you know.**

**2: Lady Mitsu is wort of a weird character. She's kind of like Aunt Wu in the way that she's a fortune teller, but personality wise she's more like a miz of Luna Lovegood and Professor Trelawney from Harry Potter. Also, "Mitsu" is a Japanese name for a girl that means "Light." (I was looking for a good name and I thought it was fitting). **

**3: The chapter title and what Yue says to Zuko, "Ask the man that you call father," is actually a line from the movie "Prince of Egypt." Basically, what I'm trying to say here is, I didn't come up with it myself. I just used it because it had a very strong effect on the characters in the movie and I liked it. So yeah.**

**Ratings and reviews are always appreciated! Thanks!**


	5. Escaping

**I LIVE! Lol okay so yeah I'm back! So so SO sorry for the delay, I got caught up in other things, plus I started school a couple months ago and I have homework and stuff for my drama class and whatnot so I've been a bit busy. ANYWAY, I've finally written chapter four. Well, actually, I have up to chapter six done, but obviously I haven't posted them (plus I have it typed in the notes on my iPod so I have to transfer it to my laptop lol). also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and/or favorited! You guys make me happy! :D**

**So, anyway, I don't own AtLA or Prince of Egypt. Enjoy chapter four!**

Chapter 4: Escaping

Zuko froze. Yue had been right all along. It all seemed so clear now. The constant, confusing feeling of pity toward the slaves, his letting the girl escape only nights before. It was all because of his subconscious mind trying to tell him who he really was. Kohana, Yue, and Jet were the real reason for those emotions he could never really decipher. And on top of it all, he had to free the slaves _and _take down Azula. It was a lot to take in.

"Thank you. I appreciate the information." It was all Zuko could manage to say and it was rushed and frankly, sounded pretty stupid coming out of his mouth, but he was suddenly in a hurry to leave. He rushed out of the building and in the direction of the small village where he'd encountered Yue and Jet. He wasn't entirely sure why he headed in that direction, but he knew one thing. He had to speak to them, or at least to Yue. He wanted to apologize. When he approached the house he'd seen Yue and Jet enter a few nights prior, Zuko pounded on the door, praying for an answer. It seemed like an eternity before Yue appeared before him. She looked tired, worn from the day's work. The glow in her sapphire blue eyes seemed to have vanished.

"Oh. Hello, Prince Zuko." She greeted. He could hear the sorrow in her voice and automatically felt awful. "I'm sorry, Yue." Her head snapped up so that she was looking at him rather than at her feet. "Wh-what?" She stammered. "I'm sorry. I know you were telling the truth and well…I feel really stupid now. And I'm a total jerk. So…I'm sorry."

Suddenly, the gleam returned to her eyes.

"You…you know? Really?" He nodded. She grinned and before he could do anything, she flew at him and pulled him into a hug. He hesitated before returning it. He wasn't used to people hugging him, or showing any type of affection at all, really. He wasn't sure how to respond. Yue pulled away from Zuko and looked up at him, smiling from ear to ear. Her sheer joy was contagious.

"Come inside!" She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him inside of the house before shutting the door behind her. "Jet! Come here!" She called. Her brother-well, her other brother-entered the tiny room they were standing in, presumably a kitchen and living room combined, through the only doorway visible besides the entrance. Jet automatically scowled. "What are you doing here?!" He growled. The boy was in a defensive stance, prepared to strike. "Get away from my sister or I swear, you'll wish you were never even born!" Yue glared daggers at him. "He's not hurting me, Jet! He's here to _apologize_!" The older boy eyed Zuko warily. "She's not lying," Zuko sighed. "I wanted to say….I'm sorry for not believing you. I'm an idiot. Don't ask me how, but I found out the truth. I guess I always sort of knew, but I didn't want to believe it. But now I know for sure, and I'm sorry I acted the way I did."

The silence that came afterward was excruciating. Jet seemed cynical; he didn't drop his guard even for a second. "Fine," He snapped reluctantly. "But I'm doing this for Yue, not you. I don't like you. And I don't care if you're my brother, if you step out of line, you're _dead,_ got it?" Zuko nodded, understanding Jet's standpoint, as harsh as it was. "You're very protective of your- I mean, our-sister." He corrected himself, remembering that he was, in fact, related by blood to the other two teens in the room. Jet stared very coldly at his half-brother. "Yes. Very."

The tension-filled silence was broken by the distinct sound of shattering. Jet whirled around, alert as ever, and Zuko and Yue looked curiously in the direction from which the sound had come. Yue's eyes widened. "Mom!" Standing in the doorway from which Jet had entered was a woman who looked to be in her mid-forties with trademark Water Tribe blue eyes and dark hair that flowed down her back. Her face was tired, weary. But her eyes were bright. She stared at the other three inhabitants of the room as if in awe. No, not at all three of them, Zuko realized, at _him._ He didn't have to be told who he was looking at. He knew very well, as did she.

Kohana approached them slowly, cautiously, as if she'd seen a ghost. She didn't say a word, but came face to face with the Fire Nation prince and stared at him, tears welling in her eyes. "Mother?" Zuko whispered. He knew the answer, but he asked anyway, though he wasn't sure why the question was necessary. Instead of speaking, Kohana threw her arms around her son, who she hadn't seen since the night she left him at the doorstep of the Fire Nation palace so many years ago, and wept openly. Zuko hesitated before returning the embrace. This was his mother, after all; his _real_ mother, who had given him up for the sake of his life rather than abandoning him without explanation as Ursa had. It was odd, how different the same thing could be sometimes.

As Kohana pulled away, she offered a teary smile. "Welcome home, Zuko." Zuko returned the smile, all the while noticing that he did resemble her slightly. He had her shape of face and her nose. Yue and Jet were visible in her features as well. Yue had her eyes and Jet had her high cheek bones. Of course, Yue and Kohana had already proved to have similar personalities when it came to reunions. Zuko had yet to find out if Jet got his fierceness from their mother.

Yue returned to her brother, a curious look in her eyes. "So what are you going to do now? Now that you know, I mean," She asked. Zuko bit his lip. "I…I don't know. But I'm not going to abandon you. I promise." "You mean like how you abandoned us for sixteen years?" The younger of the two boys in the room said nothing, but Kohana rounded on her son. "Jet! You know full well why he wasn't with us. It wasn't his choice, it was mine. He would have been killed! Why must you be so resentful towards your brother?!" "Because, mom! Look at him! He's been living as a prince! He does nothing and still has everything he could ever need! He's never been hungry, he hasn't had to wear clothes that are three years expired! And meanwhile, we work, day in and day out, and get nothing for it! He's got _everything_, and he does _nothing_ to help his people! To help us!" "I never said I wasn't going to help you," Zuko's voice was a near whisper. "In fact, I've got a plan."

Jet abruptly stopped fuming. "What?" "I said I've got a plan to….free you. For now, it can only be you three, but later, we'll be able to free the whole Water Tribe if everything goes as planned." After a few seconds, Jet's voice cut through the silence. "I'm listening."

Seven days later, Zuko was awake at the darkest hour of the night. The rest of the palace inhabitants were probably in a deep sleep by then. The last week had been spent in preparation for Zuko and his family's departure. He sneaked out of his room and down the hallway, not planning on being seen or saying goodbye. He'd rather just leave.

"Zuko?"

The young prince stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of the girl's voice. "What are you doing?" Azula approached him slowly, probably still half asleep. Zuko didn't look at her. What would he tell her? For as long as he could remember, Azula had been a devious little brat. She was manipulative, selfish, power-hungry, arrogant, and she always got him in trouble; or, rather, he always took the blame for her actions. That said, they were still close. After all, it's hard not to be close to someone you've grown up with, sibling or not. When Ursa had left, Azula had a harder time coping than she would have liked to admit. Her brother was all she had, seeing as their father couldn't have cared less about his children. Guilt stabbed at Zuko. Suddenly, he felt as if he was betraying his adoptive sister. But that alone couldn't make him stay where he didn't belong.

The prince turned on his heel to face his confused younger sister. Her gold eyes were tired, but they gave away her concern nonetheless. Zuko sighed. "I'm sorry, Azula. I really am. But I just can't stay here anymore. I have to go. I'm sorry." Azula cocked her head to the left and squinted at him. She seemed almost innocent for the first time in years. Zuko was suddenly reminded of the torn little girl who lost her mother a little over three years ago. The look she wore pained him. It was an exact replica of the one she'd given their father when he had explained their mother's abandonment. "But…where will you go?" She asked in a hushed tone. He had to remind himself that she was still half asleep and didn't really care where he went or how long he was gone. A small part of his mind kept nagging at him, though, opposing his conclusion, saying his leaving was going to hurt her more than she already had been, but he pushed it away. Thinking like that wouldn't help his resolve.

"I…I can't tell you. I'm sorry, Azula, I really am. You'll probably never see me again, but you'll always be my sister, okay? No matter what happens, you're still my sister. Okay?" She stared at him, bewildered, and he turned away reluctantly. "Go back to bed, Azula," He told her in a somewhat defeated whisper. The look on her face killed him. But he heard her tired footsteps retreat back to her bedroom, and once he was sure she was gone, he proceeded to leave the palace. Permanently.

Once outside, he raced down the path to the designated meeting place he had set up with the others. Surely, if anyone spotted them, hell would break loose, but he knew what he was doing, and he knew his family could handle themselves. Jet and Kohana were both skilled waterbenders, and Yue, though she was a small girl and a nonbender, was shockingly good with weapons, especially a sword. He was confident that if nothing else, they'd get out alive.

He approached the shadowed area where he saw Jet, Yue, and Kohana waiting for him. He was relieved when he saw that Jet and Yue had weapons close at hand. They were going to need them should anything go wrong. "You ready?" He asked. The other three nodded. Jet glanced at Yue as if to make sure she wasn't afraid. The determined look she was wearing confirmed that she wasn't. Assured that they were ready, Zuko led them to the stolen war balloon.

**And I'm ending with another cliff hangers. You think I'm bad, try watching Once Upon a Time, you'll die! (sorry I'm like super into that show right now and EVERY EPISODE ends in a cliffhanger!) Anyway, the whole thing with Azula came from this theory that I have that Auzla really does care about Zuko but resents him because she thinks he abandoned her. Actually, in the last few episodes when she goes totally insane, I think it was a result of Zuko's betraying the Fire Nation to join Aang and Mai and Ty Lee betraying her that caused her to realize how alone she was and then she jusst cracked. But that's just me. As an oder sibling to both my biological brother and seven others that I've known my whole life so they basically count as siblings, I can also see Zuko really caring about Azula but also being kind of ashamed of her. That's what I was trying to get at here. **

**Oh, and speaking of Zuko joining the Avatar, the Gaang will finally appear in two more chapters! There is a slight twist to Toph's story, which I really like, and Aang's as well. One of which, though I won't say which one, includes our favorite acrobat, Ty Lee! Anyone who can guess which one and what it is gets a fic recomendation. But I bet you can't guess ;)**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated, as always!**


End file.
